A thin line between Love and Hate
by boaterV
Summary: She can't decide if he is the biggest jerk she has ever met or pure temptation.  final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Chloe is forced to work with the one member of the JL that doesn't see her worth. Will they be able to put there differences aside and trust one another? What happens when a man who has vowed to never get close to anyone again is forced to protect the one woman who can make him break that vow.**

Chapter 1

It was going to be their first mission together. He was fighting hard against her coming with him. Preferring Dinah or Diana. Anyone but her. She tried not to be annoyed about it but it was hard. Old insecurities reared their head and she had exploded.

"I am the only one who can hack the system, so unless you want to cancel the mission you had better just deal!"

He turned his dark gaze away from Oliver and looked at her. "You're not the only one."

She sighed in frustration. "You're right. Victor can do it. I can just see the society pages now. 'Wayne arrives at Luthor's Charity ball with a MAN' "she turned and stormed away. It was hard not to stand there and fight but she was tired of it. It had been years since anyone else on the team had so openly questioned her qualifications. Sure she didn't have super powers like most but neither did he for that matter. No one questioned his ability to get the job done. She had thought she had moved past the this feeling of worthlessness. The tiny voice that told her she wasn't good enough, wasn't pretty enough, wasn't smart enough.

Somehow this man brought everything back to the surface. As she sat back down in front of her computer she fought against the urge to cry. She was stronger than this. She wouldn't let him get to her.

"He just doesn't know how awesome you are."

Chloe turned at the soft voice. "Dam it Ollie, this isn't my first day. I've been doing this since I was in pigtails."

"I know that professor. Give him time to see you."

"I shouldn't have to prove myself. He's the new guy. He should be the one bending over backwards trying to show me what he can do. Instead all of you cringe when he walks into a room. Christ! He even makes Clark nervous." She smiled slightly at that. Stupid big dumb alien was indestructible. She had asked him about it. Frustrated that he hadn't stood up for her the last time they had argued.

_"I'm not sure. Something about his eyes." Clark had pretended a shiver went up his spine._

_"You are such a girl." then he smiled at her and she forgot why she had been angry with her best friend._

She hadn't thought his eyes were cold. They reminded her of brandy. Warm and tempting with just the right amount of danger to make her pulse race. Which annoyed her even more. How dare he look so dam delicious when every word out of his mouth was like acid on her skin.

"You know I can do this. You know I'm not the same danger magnet I was 5 years ago. Hell I'm more seasoned than half the dam JLA!"

"Yeah which is what I told him after you stormed out."

"I didn't storm. I…" She turned in her chair she smiled up at him. "Okay maybe I stormed a little bit but he is so frustrating."

Oliver laughed again and Chloe tilted her head a bit. He had a look about him like he knew something she didn't. Come to think about it he had been giving her those looks since the first time this mission was brought up. "Well I'll be going now since you have a charity event to prepare for."

As he walked towards the door Chloe turned back to her computer. A tiny smile tugged at her lips. She would show him tonight. She was Watchtower! This mission was going to go off without a hitch and she was going to look fabulous.

Standing in front of her closet she was trying to decide what to wear. She was vain enough to know it had to be perfect. Like it or not she would be photographed and probably end up on the gossip pages. Such was the downfall to Bruce's life. Not that she wasn't used to it. She had already dealt with that aspect of life with a billionaire when she had assisted Oliver in the past.

Long since past the point where she refused Oliver's money she always kept a few dresses in her closet. Sometimes it seemed like just as many missions required her to wear an LBD as a ski mask.

She had just settled on a drop dead Carmen Marc Valvo gown she had picked up last time she was enjoying some retail therapy with Lois. It was a warm gold satin that clung to her every curve. The gorgeous beaded waist and the plunging neckline only added to it's appeal. It was nothing short or fabulous.

She was on her hands and knees digging for the perfect heels when she heard someone clear their throat. Backing out slowly with her prize in one hand she cursed under her breath. Of course it was him. She could just imagine how she looked. Worst of all was the tiny voice in her head that refused to let her be completely uncaring when it came to him. Why did it matter if he saw her looking less than professional?

"Can I help you with something?" She stood up and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her skirt before tossing the shoes in the tables. "If you've come to question my skills again I'm really not in the mood. Can we just skip ahead to the part where you say you don't want me on the mission and I tell you tough?"

He stood there silent and still. She fought the urge to continuing talking to fill the space and forced herself to remain calm. Lifting one eyebrow questioning she waited.

"I think we should talk about tonight."

She signed heavily. He was exhausting. Like a broken record. She really didn't want to argue with him again. "Please, Let's not."

"I'll pick you up at 8." He waited another breath before turning and leaving. Chloe let her shoulders slump. Tonight was going to be a test or her acting ability. Not that she hadn't played the role of arm candy before but this time not only did she have to keep her mouth shut about her own thoughts but she would be forced to listen to Bruce talk all night. It wasn't going to be easy.

**_Story is going to be about 5 chapters and it's almost finished. I'm hoping to have the whole thing posted by the end of the week. _**

_**As always reviews are WELCOME. **_


	2. Chapter 2

As promised he was waiting downstairs at 8. He didn't come up to the door. He didn't help her in the car. She assumed when they got to the ball he would turn on that famous Wayne charm but this wasn't a real date and he didn't need to pretend when the only one watching was her and Alfred.

Not that she was complaining. There was nothing Chloe hated more than lies. Better that he be cold and honest than a charming falsehood.

"You have everything you need?" He asked her after she had gotten seated in the limo.

"I carry much less gear that you do. All I need is a flash drive and my 22." She smiled as she teased him. It wasn't in her nature to be intentional mean. The way he obviously felt about her was no excuse for her to be nasty. "And you?"

By way of response he offered her the most charming smile she had ever seen. She knew instantly it was the smile that had models and actresses lining up to have just one date with the billionaire playboy, she also knew it was a complete act. Despite her awareness it still sent shivers across her skin. Being an arrogant pig didn't change the fact that he was also drop dead gorgeous. He was exactly the kind of man she would have found very appealing. She took just a moment to curse fate and her hormones before turning to look out the window just in time to see them pull up to the ball.

Lex had arranged the whole thing as an homage to 1950's glamour. Guests were forced to walk up a long red carpet where they were greeted by cigarette girls and cast of classic Hollywood look a likes. It was actually quite charming. Then again parties were always something Lex did well. His public image had been on the rise the last few years. Charity after charity was richly rewarded with his penitent ways. The public was fickle and while Chloe believed a person could change she knew Lex was still evil. Still experimenting on people. Still letting innocent people take the fall for all of his seedier activities. That was why they were here tonight. The team needed the locations of his restarted 33.1 experiments.

Full circle. Lex had been the main reason they had banned together. A common enemy and when they had hoped they had defeated him they had move onto the next megalomaniac bent on world domination. The bond that had been forged in the heat of battle had remained. Even as their numbers grew the original members remained more than just a team. They were a family.

The car slowed to a stop and the door was opened by a man so closely resembling Humphrey Bogart Chloe did a double take. Bruce got out first and turned to offer Chloe a hand. As she stepped out of the car she was nearly blinded by the flash. If it was possible Bruce was more popular with the press than Oliver.

"I might be blind." She whispered the words as he pulled her to his side. His hand was on the exposed skin at the small of her back while he ushered her through the throng of reporters. Questions were hurled out and he answered them with the charm and grace she had seen him use many times in just such situations. It was still mildly disconcerting to realize the man smiling and joking with strangers at her side was the same man who spent every JL meeting glowering at her and the rest of the team. Staring them into submission on a regular basis.

As they stepped into the ballroom she breathed a sigh or relief. The silence was so sudden, the chaos gone. Replaced by the soft sound of strings and a jazz singer. The room was perfection.

"I'll say one thing. The evil SOB knows how to throw a party." She smiled as she whispered the words. If anyone was watching she would look like she was enjoying being on the arm or one of the most eligible bachelors.

"We have an hour before we can get into the office. I say we make the rounds."

His voice was all business but his body language was pure charm. His hand was still sitting at her waist and while he talked he absently raised the other to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Chloe had to work hard to stifle the gasp. Before stepping out of the limo the only other time she had even touched him was their handshake when she had introduced herself and asked him to join the team. Now he was in her personal space touching her with such ease one would assume they were quite intimate. That was the point but somehow she was still amazed at how easy he played his role.

She offered what she hoped was a warm smile and looked into his eyes. She was calmed by the ice. In the past she had always thought his eyes were warm but now they were ice cold. She found herself agreeing with Clark. If eyes were the windows to the soul this man before her had more than his share of dark marks. She found it ironic that the first time she noticed how cold his gaze could be was the only time he was actually being kind to her. Yes it was an act but he had never stared at her with such malice even when he was in the middle of telling her all of her mistakes and why she just wasn't good enough to go on a mission with him.

"we should make our way to the bar. It is usually my first stop." She let him guide her. Her heels clicking softly across the tile floor and her dress swaying with her hips. She was aware that more than a handful of men were watching her. One even went so far as to offer her a small bow as he moved out of her way. Playing the part she offered him a gentle smile and a giggle but stopped short as she felt Bruce's fingers dig into her waist for a moment before releasing.

"My dates don't flirt with other men." His words were hissed into her ear as they settled at the bar and once again Chloe found herself having to fight against her nature. Suddenly his hand felt far too possessive for her liking, she wanted to put some distance between them.

Instead she played her part, moving forward and pressing the length of her body against his and running her perfectly manicured nail along his jaw, drawing his eyes down towards her offering him her most tempting smile. "Do. Not. Grab. Me. Again." She punctuated each word with a caress of her hand before turning back towards the bar and her waiting drink.

She wanted to gulp the scotch down but knew it wouldn't be wise so instead she took a small sip and placed the glass back on the bar. Bruce continued to touch her at regular intervals. A gentle hand on her arm, a soft touch on her shoulder. It was really starting to unnerve her. If she was honest with herself it was more her reaction to the touches than they touches themselves that were making her feel off. Act or no act Bruce was getting to her.

"It's almost show time." He leaned in and whispered into her ear and she shivered. Maybe he thought it was all part of the act? She could only hope because she would never be able to face him again if he thought it was anything else. Pulling back she offered a small nod. They slid away from the bar arm and arm and moved towards the hallway.

As they approached the guard Chloe moved away from Bruce and pulled her compact from her purse. Pretending to fix her lipstick she watched out of the corner of her eye as Bruce stumbled again into the guard. Straitening himself with the guards assistance Bruce made sure his attention was fixed on him so that Chloe wouldn't be noticed.

Timing it perfectly she slid past when the guard was busy trying to pick up a stumbling Bruce. She gave one last backwards glance to be certain she wasn't noticed and hurried down the hall towards the office and the computer she hoped had the information she and the team would need to take down Lex once and for all.

This was possibly the worst idea in the history of man kind. And Bruce was counting the atom bomb and the designated hitter. As he held tight to the guard he watched Chloe slip down the hall. A surge or protectiveness swept over him. He didn't like not being there with her. He realized he was a bit of a hypocrite to not want to work with her because of her lack of abilities. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't do the job. In the time since he had joined the league he had seen her do things he would have previously thought impossible but she was mortal. She could bleed and therefore she could die.

Unlike Diana. It was why he preferred to work with her. He hated having to work with a partner at all but at least with her there was never the fear that something would happen to her on his watch. He didn't have to worry about being fast enough or strong enough. He just had to do his job. With Chloe everything was different. Not only was she quite mortal but she was the heart and soul of the team. While Bruce was content to work by himself he knew the rest of the members needed each other, They played off each others strengths. She was their center. Their moral compass. He feared if anything happened to her they would start to fall apart quickly. Some might even cross the line. He did not want that guilt. He had enough of his own.

That was the reason as he stood there leaning on the guard he felt the pit form in his stomach. It had nothing to do with her radiant green eyes or the way her skin glowed or the way her face lit up when she smiled or the fact that she was perhaps the most courageous person he had ever met. None of that could be considered when the mission was on the line.

Her voice rang in his ear. "I'm in." he sighed with relief. She had finally activated her com.

"Good, Keep the line open and let me know when you need extraction."

"Fine" He was making his way back to the bar now. She had a few minutes before anyone would realize she was missing. It wasn't like the date of Bruce Wayne could vanish without anyone noticing. As it was by the time he had gotten to the bar he had already been forced to disengage himself from two less than sober ladies who saw this as their chance to land themselves a billionaire. As if in a two minute conversation they were going to be able to show him they were the ONE.

Finally back at the bar he slipped easily into the roll of drunken playboy. Ordering drink after drink and quietly disposing of them.

"Arrow to Knight" The voice rang in his ear. It seemed like everyone was online tonight. "everything okay?"

"All according to plan."

"And how is our little blond super hacker?"

"In place and doing her job." He hated this. Hated that they thought a mission was the time to get friendly. He didn't want friends. Hell he didn't want team mates but he recognized them as a necessity. Right now all he wanted was for Chloe to hurry the hell up so they could get out of here. He had so far managed to avoid Lex and for that he was eternally grateful. He wasn't optimistic about his luck holding out.

"I need more time." Chloe voice interrupted his wandering thoughts.

"How much more." His words more closely resembled a growl than human speech and Chloe felt a shiver race up her spine. She didn't even want to talk about her hormones.

"fifteen minutes." His response was more of a frustrated rumble that words but she got the message. Hurry up. "I'm going as fast as I can."

He waited 10 more minutes before pushing away from the bar and making his way towards the hallway he knew she had vanished down. "I'm on my way to you. 2 minutes and you had better be ready."

"I told you I need more time."

"You just ran out." Stumbling into the guard he popped open an aerosol can and caught the guard as he fell unconscious. Dragging him down the hall he glanced over his shoulder to ensure no one had noticed. Pushing him into the first unlocked door he continued down the now unguarded hallway untill he came to the door her knew she was behind.

She looked up as she heard the lock click and relaxed as she recognized him. "I told you I'm not done."

He stormed across the room and grabbed her arm. "You're done now."

She yanked her arm out of his grip. "I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

"Now Sullivan." He stood there glowering over her. Hoping that for the first time in their history his intimidation would actually work on her. He should have know better.

"No. I'm almost there." She stopped typing and glanced up at him. "He's experimenting on people again. We have to stop him."

Maybe it was her tone. Or her eyes, or the fact that he knew enough about her history to know that this wasn't something she could walk away from. Luthor was too personal for all of them. "fine 5 minutes." He moved away from her and towards the door. Ready to stand between her and any threat that might come.

Exactly four and a half minutes later Chloe pushed back from the computer and smiled. "Who's the best?"

"Perhaps you would be if you were done 15 minutes ago like we had planned." he looked around and ignored the glare she leveled his way. They needed a way out.

"Dammit Bruce." She got up and walked towards him. As she got closer he grabbed her arms and pushed her into the wall, pressing his body into hers and tiltimg his head down he pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't have time to react, didn't have time to think, didn't have time to speak. Suddenly he was everywhere. She could feel his hands moving up and down across the silk of her dress and his hips held her pinned against the wall and his mouth. Well she would like to say she pushed him away but that would be a lie. As his tongue pressed past her lips she found herself grabbing him and pulling him closer and as his teeth nipped her lip she lifted her leg and wrapped it around him. He felt so warm and solid and her heart was beating so fast it might burst out of her chest.

Her stupid body was betraying her. She hated him. Hated him for how he treated her for what he thought of her and yet she wanted him. Wanted him so badly she forgot where they were and what they were doing. Her whole world was him and the way he was making her feel until he pulled back. She wasn't sure which was more shocking the fact that she was pulling him back towards her or the fact that she realized someone else was in the room with them and she hadn't noticed until right now.

"Mr Wayne I'm terribly sorry but this room is off limits."

Bruce continued to press into her but he turned towards the security guard. "Surely you can understand my need for privacy? How about ten minutes more?" Turning back towards Chloe he placed a gentle kiss against her lips. "On second thought make it 20."

Chloe bit back the need to raise her knee and kick him solidly for using her and giggled invitingly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but that isn't an option." Bruce pulled out his wallet and flashed some money at the guard keeping his eyes on Chloe. "Again I'm sorry but the answer is no."

Bruce turned away from Chloe and looked back at the guard. "Integrity. I like that. You get tired of working for Luthor you give me a call." Bruce finally pulled his body away from Chloe's and she hated that she missed the heat. Grabbing her hand he pulled her behind him as they made there way down the hall and back towards the party.

As soon as they were out of the guards earshot she was about to express her anger at his tactics when he pulled her flush against him and kissed her again. Just like before her body immediately reacted. Pulling back again he looked down at her. She searched his face to see if he was half as affected as she. The part of her that was all female was pleased to find his pulse racing and his pupils dilated. Before she could enjoy the moment he was pulling her towards the door again.

"The guard was watching. We need them to think we really want to be alone." As they made there way to the front door Chloe plastered a fake smile on her face and counted the steps until they were in the clear. 4 more and they would be out the door and Alfred would be waiting. 3 more, almost there.

As they stepped out into the darkened night Chloe heaved a sign of relief. There sitting at the curb was Bruce's shiny black Bently with a smiling Alfred holding the door for them. Bruce waited for her to slip into the seat before following her. Alfred closed the door and Chloe relaxed into the soft leather seat. In a minute she would explain to Bruce just want pretend meant but for now she would enjoy this moment of victory. Lex was going down. On the tiny flash drive tucked in her purse was all the evidence they would need. No amount of money or fancy lawyers would be able to talk him out of a very long prison sentence.

"Pretty pleased with yourself aren't you?"

"It would be in your best interest to not talk to me right now Wayne." He tried not to smirk at her tone. Tried not to think about what was to come next. Tried hard not to think about how much harder it was now going to be staying away from her. How sweet she tasted, how good she felt pressed against his body. He was screwed. All the distance. All the cruelty. It had worked. She obviously could stand him. Mission accomplished. He had made sure there wasn't the slightest chance she would ever look at him with anything but annoyance. The problem now lie in the fact that his quick thinking to keep them out of trouble had shown him that his little "crush", as Alfred called it, was now full blown lust. Maybe more.

He took another sideways glance at her and his eye's were drawn immediately to her mouth. Turned slightly up in a half smile and still pink from his earlier ministrations it called to him in a way no other woman had before.

"Let's take Miss Sullivan home Alfred. She's had a long night." he turned away from her. Watching her was more temptation than he could handle right now.

She wanted to protest. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened tonight but now with the adrenalin wearing off exhaustion was quickly creeping in. Maybe they could just pretend it was nothing? Yeah that seemed like a good idea. In the morning it would be much easier to pretend that a few kisses from him had made her blood run hot and her pulse race. Normally she wasn't a fan of sticking her head in the sand but right now that seemed like the best option.

The car pulled up in front of watchtower and Alfred got out and opened her door. "Goodnight Miss Sullivan." Was it possible she heard regret in his voice?

She turned back and offered him a tiny wave. Walking into watchtower she took a deep breath and released it slowly. A tiny trickle of fear curled itself in her stomach. She had the information, Lex was going down. But a cornered animal was the most dangerous kind. She should have put her issues with Bruce aside and asked him to come up with her. At least until she could get the information to the right people. Until it was all uploaded and there was no way Lex could make it go away.

Sitting in front of her keyboard she plugged in the flash drive. She slipped her shoes off and pulled the pins out of her hair while she waited for the files to upload.

As the tendrils of her blond hair were finally freed watchtower's silent alarm went off. Someone was on the roof. Crap. She knew they had gotten away too cleanly. Picking up her phone she dialed Ollie's numbers.

"On my way already." She knew his phone was hooked into tower's alarms. "10 minutes away. Don't do anything stupid."

"I need to upload the information. Otherwise tonight was a huge waste and that Evil SOB goes free again. I can't let that happen."

AN, Cliffhanger. Hahahahahahahah

Sorry that was evil. How about some more reviews PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alfred turn around. We're going back."

"Excellent idea sir." Alfred smiled knowingly at his younger charge.

"I think Miss Sullivan might be in trouble." At Bruce's words Alfred sped up. If Master Bruce was worried then there was a reason. He was rarely wrong.

As they pulled up in front of the building Bruce didn't wait for the car to stop before leaping out and heading up to the secured watchtower. Pushing through the door he saw he had been right. Someone had beat him here. Everywhere he looked were signs of a struggle but Chloe was no where to be seen.

Silently he made his way to the back of the large room where her private quarters were. Moving slowly he listening for any noises. Anything that might explain what had happened here. Pushing open the door that led into Chloe private rooms Bruce cursed under his breath. It was obvious whatever struggle had occurred in the main rooms had ended back here. Chairs were upended and there was broken glass covering most of the floor. He turned after hearing a noise. Huddled on the floor on the other side of the kitchen island, still wearing her dress from the ball Chloe was rocking back and forth next to a body.

"Chloe?" He said it softly trying not to scare her. Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide with fear. He crouched down in front of her checking for any visible signs of injury. There was nothing too terrible he could see. A few bruises, a scratch on her left cheek, certainly nothing that looked life threatening. "why don't you come with me?" glassy unseeing eyes skittered around the room.

"He was going to.." She could finish the sentence. "I told him it was too late. I'd already sent the information but he didn't care." Bruce glanced down and saw the pool of blood spreading from under the man. Pulling Chloe to her feet he moved her towards the kitchen table where one of the chairs was still upright. He kicked the gun away from the man's hand. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Chloe looked up at him as if she had forgotten he was there. "Crap I called Oliver. I need to let him know I'm okay."

He had just driven away and yet her first instinct had been to call another man? He tried not to be angry. After all he had been the one pushing her away since they had first met. It shouldn't have surprised him that she would turn to someone else and yet it bothered him. More than he cared to think about.

He pulled out his phone and punched in a number. "it's me. I'm here with her and she's fine." He nodded at the other mans words. "I'm taking her out but you will need to handle clean up."

She watched as he closed the phone and swept her into his arms. "Oliver will handle this. You're coming with me." She wanted to argue. Who the hell did he think he was? Coming in like some sort of white knight. She didn't need that crap from him but instead she just let him take her. She curled up against his chest and closed her eyes, trying to block out the events of the night.

As he placed her in the car next to him he was aware she had fallen asleep. Her head rested against his chest and her soft breath warmed his neck. He carried her silently up to the suite he was keeping in town and placed her in the guest room. He watched over her from the couch until sunrise when he finally let his eyes drift shut. His dreams were filled with visions of her pale skin and sparkling green eyes. As soon as he was sure the threat was past he was on his jet to Gotham and he wasn't coming back unless it was the end of the world.

Chloe awoke to the smell of coffee and smiled. It might not be such a terrible day after all. Pushing back the covers she took note of her surroundings and the fact that she was still wearing her dress from last night.

Crap last night! Sitting up with a start she took a deep breath when she realized she was fine. The information had been uploaded and Lex's stupid henchmen was dead. Looking around the room she saw Bruce reclining on the love seat still wearing his shirt and pants from last night. He looked horribly uncomfortable, his too large frame jammed into the delicate love seat. Then she noticed the red stain on the front of his shirt and leapt out of the bed.

Moving forward she began to run her fingers over the stain looking for the injury that might have caused it. Did he need medical attention?

Before he was fully awake he moaned slightly as her nimble fingers slipped under the edge of his shirt to explore taught skin of his stomach.

She mistook the sound for pain. "Oh my god Bruce are you okay?"

Waking up fully he started at her with cold eyes. "It's not my blood." She pulled back and frowned. There wasn't anyone watching. He was back to his cold distant self. She wasn't sure why she was surprised at that. She knew last night was an act, knew how he was, who he was, and yet the chill in his voice saddened her.

Standing up she moved away from him. The full memory of last night swamping her. "Oh god my apartment and that man."

"Oliver took care of it."

As if all she cared about was some broken glass. She had killed a man last night. It wasn't the first time. God knew she had done it before. Would probably do it again but that didn't change the fact that it sickened her. Made her skin crawl. It didn't matter that he was evil and that he was going to take great pleasure in murdering her. His face was going to haunt her. It would be added to the others, and when the dark came and she couldn't keep her nightmares at bay, his face would chase her. He was someone's son, brother, hell he might have been someone's father and she had killed him.

She swayed a bit on her feet as a wave a nausea swept over her. Bruce was suddenly standing in front of her holding her shoulders to steady her. "It was him or you." His words cold. His grip hard but it served to bring her back to the present.

"I know." She looked up at him with those eyes. Wide and damp and so dam deep he could get lost in them and he dropped his hands like she had burnt him.

He turned away quickly and marched out of the room. "Alfred can take you home now"

She only nodded and followed him out into the main rooms of the suite. She was still wearing the dress from last night and a tiny part of her pride hated that she was about to do the walk of shame. It shouldn't matter. Most girls would have been thrilled to be one of Bruce Wayne's conquests but Chloe wasn't most girls. She pushed her silly insecurities away and left Bruce's suite with Alfred. Right now she just wanted to get home and take a shower.

Alfred switched on the radio as they crossed town. Every station was talking about the FBI raid on Lex's mansion this morning and the warrant for his arrest. He hadn't been found yet but the authorities were confidant it was only a matter of time. She let herself feel joy for their victory.

"thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure Miss Sullivan." He smiled at her as he opened the door. "you know he has a heart."

Chloe turned at his words. Unsure what he was getting at. "he keeps it well hidden."

"Not hidden if you look closely, just guarded." He tipped his cap to her and slipped back behind the wheel of the car and drove away.

On the door of her apartment was a note from Oliver.

_SK_

_Did the best we could in the short amount of time. Feel free to use the card and replace anything you need or want._

_GA_

_PS Bart says you owe him big. He hates cleanup duty. I thinks he's just upset because he saw your picture in the paper this morning on Mr Menace's arm._

She smiled as she opened the doors. The best they could? She couldn't remember the last time Watchtower was this clean. The broken chairs were gone and they were going to need to be replaced but just about everything else was perfect. He smile grew wider as she walked into her kitchen and sitting in the middle of the counter was a new coffee pot with a red bow on it.

She grabbed her phone and waited.

"Everything okay?" His voice held a hint of worry.

"Better, have you been listening to the news?"

"Yeah the Follicly challenged one is done. Thanks to you"

"You know this was a relay. I just got to be the lucky one that crossed the finish line." She walked across to her bed and sat down. "thanks Ollie, for everything."

"anytime sidekick." She hung up and phone and slipped off the dress. It was trashed. Such a waste. Stepping into the bathroom she turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot. Her mind turned back to Alfred's words.

She had said she was going to ignore last night but it seemed that was impossible. She remembered the way his hands felt on her skin, the way he looked at her with an icy glare, the way his lips felt. The way he looked when he kissed her. What was an act and what was the real Bruce?

Did he have a heart? Was it really so hard to imagine that he might keep it hidden? She knew enough about his past to be able to understand why he would want to remain alone. To many deaths. She had been there. She understood loss. But she was different. She refused to let the pain of the past dictate her future, she refused to let evil win.

Stepping under the spray of water she finally let her thoughts of Bruce slip away and just enjoyed the warm spray or water as it washed away all the pain and confusion.

**AN**

**So this was sopposed to be a few chapters. A little fun Chruce and suddenly I'm pushing 20 pages! It's mostly done though so don't worry about updates or it being left unfinished. As always reviews and welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we heading back to Gotham so soon?" Alfred wasn't surprised. Nothing about Bruce was cowardly except for the way he handled this woman.

"Gotham needs Batman." The older gentleman just nodded. No point in arguing. It was obvious Bruce had made up his mind.

"It was certainly nice seeing Miss Sullivan again." Bruce gave him a look. He knew what he was up to.

"Drop it Alfred. We are leaving and she is staying and that is final."

"Of course." Bruce hated that tone. His words said he agreed but the tone. He might as well have called him a dumb shit. Of course Alfred would never do that and maybe that was more frustrating. At least that he could argue against. Instead he was stuck with his false agreement. Angry and frustrated with his inability to keep things professional last night.

His thoughts turned back to her lips and he wanted nothing more than to drive across town and taste them again. Instead he closed the last bag and called to make sure his jet was waiting. He needed distance. Lots and lots of distance. It was the only way to keep her safe.

It took a month for Chloe to stop thinking about the enigma that was Bruce Wayne. A full month before she finally accepted that she would likely never know his true intentions or his true feelings. She felt something physical for him. If she was honest she lusted after him with a capitol L. But lust was a long way off from some sort of relationship. He had continued to question her every finding, her every suggestion.

Oliver had suggested they work together once more and Bruce's reaction had been so visceral that he hadn't brought it up again. Lex was still on the run but the team had done a good job of cleaning up the remaining 33.1 sites. Now Chloe was stuck debriefing dozens of torture victims. Oliver had turned a warehouse on the other side of town into an impromptu hospital. Some of the people would be fine, but others would need months of intensive therapy, some might never recover. It was times like this that Chloe was happy to have nearly unlimited recourses.

Everything would be perfect if that evil sociopath wasn't still on the run. She knew the FBI was doing it's best to track him down but the truth was she knew him better than most, not to mention she had unlimited resources and wasn't hampered by silly things like warrants and privacy laws.

She was the big brother nightmare that privacy freaks couldn't sleep at night thinking about. She was 1984 but with better shoes. She smiled at the image. She wasn't a big fan of violating peoples rights and tried her hardest to avoid it but Lex was another story. When it came to tracking him down she would do whatever it took.

Right now though if she was going to keep working she needed coffee. Walking over to the kitchen she found the pot empty and cursed. Pulling open the cabinet she cursed again. How was it possible she was out? It was at the top of every shopping list she had ever written.

Now was as good a time as any to take a break. Slipping on a light coat she headed out the door. The coffee shop was 2 blocks east of watchtower. She never saw it coming, humming under her breath one minute she didn't even see him until his arms was around her throat and his gun was tucked against her side.

"Hello Miss Sullivan. I think you were looking for me."

She tired to remain calm. Panic was the enemy. It wasn't like she hadn't been kidnapped before. Turning slightly she looked at his eyes. Panic pushed a little closer. In all the time she had know him. Known how evil he was. Seen him do unspeakable things his eyes had always been cold. Now they were glassy and bright, the cool calm Lex was gone. He had been replaced by a crazy man. She had turned him into a cornered animal and she was now his prisoner. This was bad. Really bad. Scream. All she had to do was scream once and Clark would hear her. She took a deep breath and never had the chance. Lex pressed the gun into her side and fired.

The pain was intense and immediate and she fought to stay conscious. Nothing before felt quite like the hot steel ripping through her body. She tried to remember what she was supposed to do. Tried to remember to fight but then her knees buckled and she couldn't fight the blackness anymore.

"Wayne." It was his private line. A tiny chill ran up his spine. Very few people had the number and it was too early in the morning for it to be a social call.

"Lex found Chloe." Bruce's heart skipped. "She's alive but it's bad."

"Where is she now."

"Metropolis General."

"I want a full status update sent to my phone now."

"We're all worried about her and I already called in the top specialists. Lets not play who has more money right now."

"And Luther?"

"In the wind but we have a few solid leads." Oliver had already called in every team member. They were converging on Metropolis as this exact moment. Clark and Lois were camped outside her hospital room providing emotional support and protection.

"Everything Oliver, I want it."

Oliver was going to argue with him again but all he got was silence. Bruce had hung up on him. How could too men be so similar and so different? He could sympathize with Bruce's pain, his thirst for justice. Their motivations were so very similar but Oliver had learned the value of true friendship, of family and Bruce had shut himself off from everyone. Even when he had finally agreed to join the JL it was on his own terms.

Right now he didn't have time to worry about Bruce's damaged psyche. There was a madman on the loose and the closest thing he had to family was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

"Alfred have the jet fueled. We are heading back to Metropolis."

"Is everything okay?"

"No Luthor got to Miss Sullivan. She's in intensive care."

Alfred didn't say another word but got right to work making arrangements. Bruce would never admit out loud but Alfred knew the young lady meant more to him that even he wanted to admit.

Walking down the long hallway in the sterile hospital his heart raced. For the first time in as long as he could remember he was nervous. Palms sweaty, pit in his stomach nervous. He hadn't seen her since their mission. Since he had kissed her. Since his crush had blossomed into full blown obsession. It was why he had taken off and not spoken to her since. Not that it seemed to matter. He was still about to visit a comatose, clinging to life Chloe. Halfway across the country and she was still in danger. Still a target. He was miserable, his sleep was more haunted than usual and in the end nothing had kept her safe. He couldn't help but think maybe if he had been here he could have saved her.

He stopped outside the door to her room. Took a few deep breaths to steady himself and walked in. He saw her lying in the bed in the middle of the room. Almost as pale as the sheets, she was connected to more tubes and wires than he cared to count. Picking up the chart he read over her prognosis. It wasn't good but it wasn't as bad as it could be. Oliver had flown in the best vascular surgeon in the world and he had done a dam good job of patching up the damage. He wondered if Luthor had truly wanted to kill her or just make them all suffer. Why use such a small caliber and why leave her in the middle of the street instead of dragging her back into the alley where she would bleed out before anyone found her.

What game was this evil bastard playing? Bruce hadn't started this fight but he was going to finish it.

He stood at the foot of her bed for longer than he intended, watching over her. Refusing to admit that he was waiting for her to wake up. He was drawn from his post when the nurse walked in and started her rounds. Checking Chloe's vitals and rearranging her blankets and pillows to make her as comfortable as possible.

"She is very lucky." Bruce turned towards her when she spoke. "Someone is always sitting with her, watching. She must be very loved." moving towards the chart, picking it up she added her notes. "Visiting hours end soon but as long as your quiet you can stay." She offered Bruce and small sympathetic smile before leaving.

Lucky? He supposed she was. There were 2 dozen people scouring the city right now looking for the man who had done this to her. They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't rest until Lex was caught and Chloe was safe.

Why was he here? She didn't need him. She didn't even like him. She had Oliver and Bart and Clark and the rest of the team. There were family.

He felt a touch of jealousy. Yes he had Alfred but that was it. It was his choice to be alone and most of the time he was fine with that. Attachments were a risk he wasn't willing to take. He had enough trouble trying to fool a public that wasn't really paying attention. Lying to someone that was with him all the time was too much.

He turned to leave. As much as he wanted her to wake up he knew he wasn't the person she was going to want to see. Better that he get out there and find Luthor. It had been a bad idea to come here.

AN

Poor Chloe always ends up hurt.

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

He waited until dark and hit the streets. It didn't take him long to catch a lead. Part of it was that he operated in a more gray area than the rest of the team. Most of them had a strict code and they wouldn't break it even to find Luthor. Maybe especially to find Luthor. They were all keenly aware of how he justified what he did. How in his own twisted way he thought he was the one doing the right thing.

Bruce had always blurred the lines between black and white. Now so even more. He knew the rest of the team wanted to bring Luthor to justice. He just wanted revenge.

Standing outside the abandoned warehouse he briefly considered calling in the other members but then he remembered how pale she looked. The dark circles under her eyes. The horrible beep of the hospital machines.

Making his way into the building he was caution. Lex was a genius, evil sure, but there was no questioning his intelligence. Bruce highly doubted he would be hiding out without some sort of security.

Halfway through the empty building he found proof. Trip wires. Lots of them. Crisscrossing the floor protecting the back room. If he wasn't back there, he was keeping something of value in the room. Silently moving towards the door he pulled out his gun. He wouldn't pretend this was going to end peacefully. He wasn't taking Luthor in. He was going to kill him.

Pushing open the door he saw Luthor sitting in front of a makeshift desk typing quickly. As Bruce approached him slowly Lex spun on him.

"Did you think the wires were my only measure?"

Bruce held up the laser sensor and smirked under his cowl. "Did you think I actually made a mistake?"

Lex's face fell. If any of the others had come for him he would have gone quietly. Lived to fight another day but this one. He one wasn't like the rest. Ironically he saw the world more like Lex did. The lines between good and Evil were blurred. Sometimes sacrifices needed to be made for the greater good.

"So what now? You take me in?" Bruce was silent. Moving forward. He enjoyed the fear he saw in Lex's eyes. He knew Chloe must have been afraid. He felt white hot rage take over him and he pulled the gun he had brought and aimed it at Luthor. He had a moments hesitation. This would be murder.

"You know there was a time when we were close. So very close. She trusted me. Might have even had a little crush on me. In one of my very few mistakes I never took advantage. My original plan was to rectify that but she was going to scream and that stupid do gooder in tights would have shown up. He's always had a thing for her." An evil smile touched his lips. "Come to think of it most of you foolish men in tights have a thing for her."

"enough talking."

"come on. don't you know how this works? I'm the charismatic bad guy. I tell you all about my plans. Then I try to kill you and then I escape. Maybe this time Miss Sullivan and I will get our alone time?"

"Sorry not today" Bruce brought the gun up and fired point blank into Luthor's black heart. One shot and the bald billionaire fell to the ground without a sound. Not a protest, not a plea, nothing. He would never bother anyone again.

Bruce turned and walked away. He should have felt guilt, remorse. He had just killed a man but he didn't. He didn't feel anything. It should bother him that he could kill so easily. He could add it to the long list of black marks on his soul. It didn't matter though as long as she was safe. Nothing else mattered.

Chloe came awake slowly. For a brief moment she forgot the pain and the fear and was just glad to be in a warm bed. Then the nurse picked up her arm to take her blood pressure everything came rushing back. She tried to sit up but could barely manage to open her eyes.

"Oh my You're awake." She dropped the cuff and checked the monitors. "Just relax and I'll go and get the doctor."

She watched as the nurse rushed out of the room and tried to look around. How long had she been asleep? A day? A week? A month? Could it be longer? Wouldn't the pain be gone if it was longer? She tried to take a deep breath and realized their was a tube down her throat. Real panic started to set in and she tried to get her arms to work and tear off the offending devices. She had just about reached them when the doctor followed by 3 nurses came barreling back in the room.

"Just relax" He gently pushed her shoulders back into the bed. "If you feel up to it we can take the tube out."

She nodded as best she could. She would have begged him if she could.

"Ok good. On the count of three cough." She tried to cough as he pulled the tube out. Her throat screamed in protest and tears spilled from the pain.

The nurse rushed forward with a small glass of water and a straw. Chloe tried to take a sip but ended up coughing again. Finally the fit seemed to end and she was able to give her raw throat the liquid it was screaming for.

"How long?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and it took the doctor a moment to figure out what she was asking.

"Just a little over 2 weeks. Not too bad considering the damage you sustained from the bullet. You are dam lucky you didn't end up with an infection."

Chloe wanted to laugh. Sure she was lucky she had JUST been shot. As if that was something to cheer about. She had a million questions but she realized she wasn't going to be able to get them all out with her throat in such rough shape so instead she just lay back and tried to relax.

The nurses and the doctor moved around her and yet she saw nothing. She just kept reliving that moment over and over again. The look in his eyes. The cold concrete on her skin. The ambulance ride. She was pretty sure she remembered Lois screaming and Clark trying to calm her. Was that while she was in the coma? They say sometimes people can hear.

She waited for everyone to leave. She just wanted to go back to sleep and try not to think about when he would come for her again. She had never been truly afraid of him. He had his own twisted moral code and for whatever reason their prior friendship had always kept her safe. Obviously he was over his hang-up with her. He certainly hadn't hesitated this time. She shivered and pulled the covers closer. Turning at the sound of the door opening.

"Little Cuz? Are you really awake?" Lois obviously hadn't slept well in a long time. She tried to offer a weak smile as reassurance.

"I'm ok." Her voice certainly didn't sound like she was okay.

"Oh my god I was so worried about you and then Lex's body turned up…"

"Lex is dead?"

"Yeah, single shot through the heart. Police think one of his bodyguards turned on him."

Chloe took it in. He couldn't get her. Couldn't come back. Couldn't touch her every again. "You're sure?"

"Oh yeah Chlo I made Ollie take me to see the body and everything. It's really him. "

"Good" Chloe wouldn't pretend she wasn't glad he was dead. She wouldn't lie to herself or Lois.

"Can I tell the boys they can come in?" Lois moved closer to her cousin and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "They've been taking shifts. They never leave you unguarded."

Chloe nodded slightly. Better to get this over with. It was going to be a while before they stopped hovering. The big brother routine was about to go on steroids.

Lois moved to the door and motioned them inside. Clark, Oliver, Bart, Victor and AC came piling in.

"Nurse says we have to be quick and we are not allowed to get to too excited. I told her for some reason my charms didn't work on you sidekick." Oliver's eyes were hallow. Looking around the room it appeared Lois wasn't the only one missing some sleep.

"I'm glad you're ok lisious. You need to hurry up and get better so I have something nice to look at."

"Yeah I need your help. These goons keep breaking their coms and I have no one to listen to my nerd talk."

"I just want to hear your sexy voice while I do my laps." AC offered her a wink and she tried to smile back.

Clark moved to her bedside and leaned down and gave her a gentle. "I'm so sorry." Chloe just frowned at him. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been there. He might be superman but he was still only one person.

They stayed for a little while and told her over and over again how lonely watchtower was without her and how they needed her to hurry up and get better. Finally the nurse came and told them all to leave. Chloe need to rest if she was going to get better. As they marched out the door Chloe grabbed Oliver's arm.

"One minute please." The nurse gave her a warning stare and turned and left the room. "He's really dead?"

Oliver nodded.

"Bodyguard?" She watched as Oliver looked away from her face. "Tell me the truth."

"I found something. Not sure what it means. " She continued to stare encouraging him to continue. "I think it was Bruce." Oliver walked towards the window and looked out. "I was going to kill him Chloe. Even after last time. The guilt and the pain. Didn't matter, he hurt you and I wouldn't let him do it again. I think Bruce beat me to it. "

"I don't understand."

"What happened on that mission?"

She looked confused.

"I shouldn't say anything. It's not my place but I think he cares about you. Maybe more than that. " She wanted to protest. It was plain how he felt about her and it wasn't concern. "He flipped out when I told him. I know he's always been a bit cold and detached Chloe but this was different. He stood at the foot of your bed for hours then shortly after he left the police got an anonymous tip about Lex. They arrived to find him dead. Single shot right through the heart."

"Ollie I don't think."

"Oh I know what you think. But you're wrong." He walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Think about it professor. Use that big brain."

With that he walked out the door and as much as she wanted to do as he suggested she was just too tired. She closed her eyes and prayed for dreamless sleep.

AN this story is mocking me. It just doesn't want to end.

Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wayne" He grabbed his private line and hated the jolt of fear that shot up his spine

"She's awake."

"Prognosis?"

"She's got a long road ahead or her but she should make a full recovery."

"good. Keep me updated."

"You're not coming?" Oliver asked his question of a dead line. He had already hung up. Oliver should have know there weren't going to have a heart to heart.

She had been awake a full month when they finally agreed to discharge her. A full month of hospital food and no wifi. She was going stir crazy. Add to that the insane amount of physical therapy she had to endure and she was not her usual cheery self. She was snapping at the boys during their visits and poor Lois. It seemed as family she got the worst.

"Seriously cuz you had better snap out of this because otherwise me and the boys are going to smother you in your sleep."

"I'm sorry Lo. I just want out of this place so bad." That was the truth but there was something else too. Bruce. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Oliver's words had dug into her brain and no matter how much she tried telling herself he was insane she just couldn't quite convince herself. Worse was the part of her that didn't want him to..

What was wrong with her? Was she some sort of masochist? Every piece of evidence pointed to him despising her and yet she just couldn't quite believe it.

"The nurse says I'm getting out today."

"Thank god!" Lois moved away from the window and towards her cousin bedside. "I hate this place."

Chloe laughed. Leave it to Lois to say something so ridiculous. "I know I've been horrible but that all changes now." Just then a nurse walked in and tried to take Chloe's vitals. She glared menacingly. She was so sick of being a pin cushion.

Lois noticed her glare and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Okay so maybe right after I get out." They laughed together and Chloe started to feel better. The pain was only a dull ache and despite the ordeal she was alive. No one knew the full extent of the damage and they might not know for years. But for now she was healthy and she could keep doing what she loved.

"You know she's back home." Oliver slipped this tidbit right into the middle of his latest conversation with Bruce. He had sneaking him updates on Chloe's recovery every time they talked.

The more Bruce continued to ignore him the more convinced he was that he had been right.

"Can we please get back on point?"

"Yes sure, I just thought you would want to know she will be running this op not Victor."

"Tower to Knight. Your approach is clear. Proceed." She was typing so fast her fingers blurred on the keys as she attempted to stay ahead of the all of the security measures the building had recently upgraded. Nothing like jumping back in with both feet.

"Door 17 is locked"

"One second." she bit her lip in concentration and punched in the codes. "Try it now."

"Open, thanks."

Had he just thanked her? For doing her job? Where were the insults? The harsh words telling her to hurry up. That she was slowing him down?

"There is a 5 minute window before the next guard. You have to be out by then."

She waited anxiously for him to report he was clear. Unaware that she was chewing her nails.

"Knight to Tower. I'm clear"

"Great now bring me the intel." Instead of an affirmative he laughed at her.

"Sorry but it's coming with me."

"You son of a bitch." But he didn't hear her. All she got was the static hum from his disabled com. Cursing some more under her breath she grabbed her cell and punched in some numbers. "Clark, It's me. I need a favor."

"Sure Chlo. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Fly me to Gotham."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not but I'm going anyway."

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes. I'm just finishing up here."

She would be waiting for him when he returned with HER intel and he would regret trying to cross her!

The flight had been long and Bruce was torn about the way he had spoken to Chloe. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Lately he had realized she was the only one he did trust but the information on the disk might reveal that he had been the one to kill Lex and although he could lie to everyone else he simply couldn't lie to himself. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

He had started avoiding her to keep her safe but at some point he continued because the disgust he saw on her face was too much for him to bare. He was aware she was affecting him more and more. He wondered if she hadn't gotten hurt if he would have realized just how bad it was getting? Didn't matter. Now that the last loose end was going to be tied up he was going to cut all ties with the league. It was the only way he would be able to remain sane. Every time he was forced to deal with her it became harder and harder to walk away.

Pulling up to the mansion he sighed. He had spent the entire flight and ride back thinking about her. It was time to stop. Walking up the stairs he entered his family's mansion and made his way down to the cave. He wanted to see what he had gathered before he put this to rest.

He stood still as the elevator descended. Waiting as the doors slid open he walked towards his computer. He froze and few steps away. He wasn't alone. He felt a brief flare of anger that someone had been able to find his base and been able to enter without setting off any of the alarms until his chair turned around.

Sitting as calm as could be was the object of his obsession. Legs crossed and relaxed. Hair a tousled mess. Instantly he felt the pull, the desire flare.

"I could have hacked the security but it was just easier to ask Alfred to let me in." She smiled at him knowing her would be annoyed to find someone in his inner sanctuary.

"How kind of him." Anger and sarcasm made the words sound like a threat.

"It doesn't feel good does it? To be betrayed? I think I know what's on that disk." He was standing in front of her unmoving and she hated how it put her on the defensive. He should be the one filling the silence with excuses or at least denials.

"God you are so infuriating. You aren't even going to say anything?"

"You seem to have all the answers." Defeat. She actually heard defeat in his voice.

"I just want to know why?" She got up from the chair and moved towards him. "Why did you do it?"

For a brief moment he thought he would play stupid and ask her what she was talking about but he was so tired. If he was honest she would walk away and he could try and put the pieces back together. He could go back to being the lone vigilante.

"He hurt you."

"It's as simple as that?" Standing in front of him she felt small but she refused to back down.

"Yes."

She saw something in his eyes. Not the warmth she had seen in the past or the ice she had seen on their mission but something new. Something different.

"But why me?" What was it about her that he was willing to kill for? "What's so special about me?"

"Everything." He couldn't take it anymore. She was too close and he could smell her. That faint scent of lavender mixed with the dark smell of roasted coffee. God to think he had been so close to walking away. He snaked his hand into the blond curls at her neck and pulled her to him. His mouth claiming hers as a possessive growl snuck out. He held her close and moaned when he felt her give in and wrap her arms around him. Their mission together felt like yesterday and a millions years ago and he wasn't sure of anything anymore except that he would never get enough of her.

He finally relented when he felt her pulling away. "I don't understand" Her voice was breathy and soft.

"What's there to understand? I killed him." He waited for her to look at him like the monster he was.

"No Bruce I understand that." And when he looked at her he found she did. She wasn't angry or disappointed. She didn't look at him like a monster. She looked at him like a man.

There was barely a whisper of space between them when she reached up and placed her hand on his heart. " I mean this, us. I don't understand."

He wanted to laugh. She was fine with him killing in cold blood but she didn't understand why he wanted her? Why even now he found his hand absently tracing the line on her collar bone.

"Because you are beautiful and smart and filled with so much light. Because I have never met anyone so giving. Because you surprise and amaze me at every turn." He leaned in a kissed her quickly. "Should I continue?"

The smirk that graced his lips was sinfully sexy and for the first time when she looked in his eyes she saw everything. The heat of his desire, the warmth of his affection, the steel of his resolve, his fear of rejection and she got it. She finally understood. She was seeing Bruce. Not the mask. Not the act but the real Bruce.

"Not so sure about the smart part as this is all news to me." She smiled up at him. Was it even possible that this man who kept himself so isolated from everyone cared for her? "That's what Alfred was trying to tell me." God she wanted to slap her forehead. How could she be so dense.

He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Just to be clear you don't think I'm a liability to the team but instead think I'm awesome?"

"Well I wouldn't use the word awesome but that about sums it up."

She leaned in and slid her hands up his chest. "I think I am going to need more convincing."

He swept her up into his arms and strode towards the elevator. "The can be arranged."

She giggled and held on tight. "Just for the record I can be a really hard sell."

As the elevator doors closed he leaned in and kissed her again and despite her earlier words she didn't think it would take much to convince her of his affection. There was just no way that kiss was anything but one hundred percent Bruce.

FINI

So much for my quick one-shot. But hey not bad for falling off the writing wagon for a few months.

REVIEWS PLEASE.

As for everyone's objection to the gun there was just no other way I could come up with that would make it clear that his intention was always to kill. It wasn't a heat of the moment decision. It was premeditated. To me that was a much more powerful thing than accidentally snapping his neck while he tried to escape.

Perhaps a bit out of character but alas it was the best I could do.

Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed and offered kind words and constructive criticism.


End file.
